Cherry Blossoms
by DigitalDiva
Summary: Im really bad at summaries. Its about Henry and a girl he met and new enemy. Review please!


Authors Notes: OK this is my first time writing a digimon fic . Please no flames. I'll try my best to make this fic great. If you would please review I would like it if you would. I hope you like it. I would also like it when you review tell me what I should improve. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything close to it. I made up Ayumi though. So dont even try to sue me.  
  
  
  
Cherry Blossoms  
  
The Begining of Love or Darkness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Winter's snow melted as spring's flowers grew underneath the frozen ice. The gentle breeze whistled through the cherry blossom's petals of passion pink .Shining and glowing, the sun rose from behind the mountains. The people of Tokyo awoke from their homes and enjoyed the sweet smell of the flowers and roses. The aroma in the clean air went up to the crisp, fluffy clouds. The bad thing is that school all over Tokyo resume. And as always Takato, Kazu, and Kenta play a couple of rounds of digimon cards at the park.  
  
"Ha I won again," said Takato claiming his victory.  
  
"Man, this is not right. I know your cheating some how!!" argued Kazu with his eyes widen.  
  
"Yeah thats not right!" agreed Kenta.  
  
"Well, I guess I have skills," Takato grabbing his cards.  
  
"You have skills at cheating,"  
  
"Kazu stop being jealous I won and you know it. Im leaving.Im gonna see if I can find Henry before school," and with that he ran through the parks' misty fog.  
  
Kazu and Kenta watched Takato as he drifted away in the morning's fog.Just as the bell rang Takato reached the school. He sat down next to Henry who was half awake and half asleep."Hey Henry, whats up?" Henry didn't reply. "Uhhh Henry are you alright" Takato waved his hand across his face. Finally he woke up.  
  
"Henry whats wrong with you? asked Takato.  
  
"Susie was crying all night long because she didn't want to go to school today and all I got was 5 hours of sleep."  
  
"Thats bad," "I'd hate to be in your shoes," added Takato.  
  
Takato and Henry continued to talk when they over heard some boys talking.  
  
"I heard shes good as Rika and almost good as Ryo."  
  
"I heard she won the North American DigiMon Card Game Battle Competion"  
  
"I've heard the her cherry blossom necklace is what her birthmark looks like."  
  
"My friends call her Amazing Ayumi." said a girl next to Jeri.  
  
"My brother calls her Attractive Ayumi," and everyone started to laugh.  
  
  
  
"I wonder who their talking about." said Henry. "Yeah whoever she is she sounds good in digimon card battles." The teacher came in and walked to the chalkboard. "Hello students welcome back. We have a new student who just recently came back from visiting America with her family. Please welcome Ayumi Mochidzuki ."  
  
A girl with midnight blue hair walked through the door. She had a sle]  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Takato.  
  
"Huh, huh oh yeah,"  
  
"Hey I got a idea, at lunch why dont you sit with me, Henry, and Takato so we can get to know one another," suggest Jeri. "Ok fine with me." said Ayumi. For the rest of the day they all hung out together, but something was catching on and quick. All day Henry hung out with mostly Ayumi.Even after school he walked her to the park.The sun was about to hind behind the mountain. The night sky half covered the sky as the sunset was on the other. "Dont you want to be dropped off at your house?" asked Henry sitting the the bench beside her. "No thank you Im fine. I can walk myself home." Ayumi stood up in front of Henry. "Well nice meeting you." said Ayumi. "You too,"Ayumi walked through a mini path to get to her house.Henry watch untill he couldn't see her no more and walked home.  
  
Ayumi reached her house and opened the double doors. She walked in and threw her shoes on the side of the door. She walked up stairs to see her mother reading a book in her room, but she couldn't find out what she was reading about. Ayumi and her mother didn't really get along that much. Mrs.Mochidzuki would pressure her to do the thing she didn't want to do and thats what makes Ayumi really mad.Mrs. Mochidzuki is always invading Ayumi's space and never can she have some time alone.Ever since Ayumi's father passed away in a plane accident it was never the same.  
  
She continued to her room when she heard a thump from her room. "Huh, oh NO!!" Ayumi ran to her room to see it in total disaster. A flower popped up from under the covers and sheets. "AHH Floramon what have I told you. You have to be quiet or mom will hear you."  
  
"I know I know, but I had nothing else to do but sleep so I wanted to play in your room."  
  
"Its OK Floramon I just came home from school and Im tried. Now, why dont you help me clean this room up."  
  
As they were cleaning up Floramon stopped. "Whats wrong Floramon?" asked Ayumi. "You forgot to take your D-arc to school today." Floramon picked up the magenta color d-arc and handed it to her. "Yeah so?" she replied looking at it. "Remember we are suppose to find other tamers so they can help us defeat the so called "Dark Tamer". explained Floramon. "Im sorry Floramon I just wanted to get to school and get the day over with." "I understand," said Floramon and continued to clean. After they were finished they laid across the bed exchausted and talked a bit."So you meet anybody?" asked Floramon. "Yeah couple," she replied. "Anyone special?" "Floramon, I thought I told to not talk about that!" she yelled at Floramon making her frighten. "Im sorry I...I...It just reminds of when...." "Shawn liked another girl." added Floramon. "Yes...."  
  
~~~Flashback In America~~~  
  
"Ok everyone its that time when the Winter Dance comes. I expect everyone to be there." the teacher explained  
  
Ayumi walked over to Shawn. "Um is there anything you want to ask me?" She blushed. He turned around and stared at her. "Uhh no," he over to a girl with brown . "Uhh you want to go to the dance.....with me?" "Sure," the girl said. Ayumi over heard and was in deep shock. She ran up to Shawn, turn him around, and slapped him arcoss his face. "How could you do this to me!!!!!" Ayumi burst out with tears of pain and sorrow.There was a silence from the students and even the teacher. She ran out the classroom and slowly leaned on the wall, sliding down crying.Shawn stood in the room rubbing his cheek. "Im never gonna get in another relationship. All they do is ending up broken!!" Ayumi cried and cried until the teacher came out and called her mother to take her home.  
  
~~~End of Flash~~~  
  
"Uhhhh Ayumi earth to Ayumi....AYUMI!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Its ok its me Floramon."  
  
"Floramon...oh good its just you." she said. Ayumi jumped on her bed and slowly fell to sleep.  
  
That night Henry was thinking why was he acting so strange around Ayumi.He was around girls before such as Jeri and Rika, but why did Ayumi make him like her so much. Was it that he liked her or he loved. He barely even knew the girl.In his thoughts he could imagne him with Ayumi together. He shook his head and was to his normal self again. Terriermon walked in and jumped on his bed."Henry whats up?" asked Terriermon. "Oh nothing just thinking,"said Henry staring at the ceiling.  
  
Back In the Digital World a mysterious figure walked about in the native forest. Beside that figure there  
  
was a digimon. "No No!!!!" a geckomon was just destoryed in one blow. "Excellent LadyDevimon, now its time for Coela beach." "Yes your master," replied Ladydevimon. " And once we conquer every place in the digital world we'll be able to destory the real world and everyone in it!" the evil voice laughed as a misty  
  
fell behind them.  
  
Author's Note: This is just a little story of whats gonna happen in my real chapters. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review thanks! 


End file.
